


Never Stop Believing!

by justj235



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sebastian Vettel - Fandom, Valtteri Bottas - Fandom, kimi raikkonen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fun, Laughter, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justj235/pseuds/justj235
Summary: Karaleah, Gabriella and Simona are all 27 years old. They met at University in Torino, Italy. All 3 are born and raised there.Karaleah is a Masters graduate in Physical Therapy along with Simona.Gabriella is a Masters graduate in Public Relations.The story begins when Karaleah graduates from  her doctorate in sports science while working at Juventus alongside Simona.Love is lurking around the corner but will this relationship be at all normal?Author's Note: for this story Charles will not appear. After this season I've done some thinking and I personally don't like the partnership. So it's a SiMi Ferrari partnership xx
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen & Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Introductions

Karaleah DeLuca  
**\- played by: Emily ****Didonato**

Gabriella Sofia Arrivabene  
**\- played by: Kate Bock**

Simona Federica Marchisio   
**\- played by: ****Marloes**** Horst**

**Sebastian Vettel** \- as himself

**Kimi Raikoneen** \- as himself

**Valtteri Bottas** \- as himself

**Lewis Hamilton** \- as himself

**Maurizio Arrivabene** \- as himself

**Claudio Marchisio** \- as himself

  
**Paulo ****Dybala** \- as himself


	2. All about us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope anyone reading enjoys this story. If anyone has some constructive criticism please let me know so I can better my stories. Thank you xx

My name is Karaleah DeLuca born to Paulo and Lucia DeLuca in the city of Torino, Italy on the 23rd of May 1992. I speak Italian and English. I can understand Spanish and Serbian, but I can't speak it beyond any swear words.

Thanks to my dad, I am a massive Juventus and Scuderia Ferrari fan girl. I have a doctorate in sports science and a master's degree in personal training. Since I had graduated 4 years ago, I've always worked in football, be it in physiotherapy or personal training.

Gabriella Sofia Arrivabene who is Ferrari principal Maurizio Arrivabene's daughter was one of my two best friends. She is 27 years also, born on the 18th of April 1992.

My other best friend is Simona Federica Marchisi, the two-years younger sister of Claudio Marchisio aka il principino della Juve. Also 27 years old, she is born on the 9th of September 1992.

The three of us met in the corridor at fresher's week at the University of Torino over 10 years now.

Gabriella is Kimi Raikkonen's PR officer while Simona is the Juventus first team physiotherapist and has been for 4 years.

Simona had a weekend off, so we decided to surprise Gabriella in Barcelona. We told Gabriella's dad that we were coming. He kindly told us he would book a room for us in the same hotel as the Ferrari team. We had to let him know how we were to surprise Gabby to see if it falls on qualifying or the race itself for our passes.

"Ciao Maurizio, how are you? About our visit we are flying in on Monday. We were thinking of surprising her either around dinner time on Monday or breakfast on Tuesday. What do you think?" Simona said.   
"I'm well thanks. Do it on Monday. I can't wait to see her face." He said then hearing a tool drop.

"Maurizio are we seriously on speaker in the garage?" I asked him making Simona laugh.

"Si, you are Kara. We're doing last touches on Seb's car before flying out." Maurizio said laughing.

"Oh my god, men are shit at multitasking. Don't chop your fingers off. Ci Vediamo. Adios." I said hanging up rolling my eyes.

"Have you been studying Spanish on that Duo Lingo app again you have on your phone?" Simona asked laughing.

"Ish. I got bored watching the match versus Genoa. I needed some entertainment." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Simona just shook her head and munched on her popcorn making me scrunch up my nose.

My phone began ringing letting me know it was a skype call. I looked down at the screen and saw Gabby's name flash up on the screen.

"Talk of the devil and she shall appear". I said answering the call.

"Hello, you are live from the Juventus stadium how can we help you?" Simona answered.

"What the fuck are you still there for?" Gabby asked.   
"Free Wi-Fi." I simply said making Simona and Gabby laugh.

"God I've missed you." Gabby said.

"Missed you too crazy bitch. Simona stays waaaaay to sober for my liking. I love you but girl you need to drink more." I said.

"I like to remember my nights not dance on tables pissed drunk in my underwear." Simona said.

"That wasn't me. That was Gabby." I said laughing.

"She did what?" Someone asked in the background making Simona and I look at each other.

"Thanks for that." Gabby said rolling her eyes.

"The truth will set you free." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

My phone started ringing and I rolled my eyes as Macarena started blaring out.   
"Really?" Gabby asked.

"Fucking Paulo (Dybala) changed my bloody ringtone. I will strangle him when I see him." I said answering my phone.

"Hello, how can I help you? Also if you're Paulo fucking Dybala you're dead." I asked making Simona laugh.

"Why am I dead?" A voice asked.

"Paulo, you put the fucking Macarena as my ringtone on high. I hate that song. Now what do you want?" I said

"Will you miss me?" He asked.

"No." I said hanging up as I rolled my eyes again.

"What did he want?" Gabby asked.

"He asked me if I'll miss him when I'm away and I said no. I didn't technically lie. I'm actually happy it was the Macarena and not Frozen or bloody despacito again." I said.

"Wait. Sorry to break this conversation ladies, what is this I heard about Gabby dancing on tables drunk in her underwear? Where was I?" Sebastian Vettel popped in the picture.

"With Redbull 4 years ago fighting for the championship. We had just graduated in Turin." Gabby said.

My phone started ringing again making me roll my eyes at hearing the macarena. "You are so dead Dybala" I mumbled under my breath as I looked at the ID caller. It was him again making me roll my eyes.

I answered saying "What"?

"I'm bored." He said.

"Congrats." I said making Gabby laugh.

"Can I come over?" he asked thinking I was home.

"Most definitely not." I said hanging up and putting my phone on silent.

"You need to be put on a course for customer service." Simona said.

"He'll live. Anyways how's life Gabs" I asked.

"Fine thanks. Dad says hi to both and to keep up the good work at Juventus" Gabby says.

"That's so sweet. You've not been arguing with him, have you?" Simona asked.

"Not yet. No public clashes for now. Just little misunderstandings but overall fantastic. Girls this is Sebastian. Seb these are my two besties from Turin Karaleah and Simona." Gabby said introducing us.

"Hey Seb, nice to finally meet you. Good luck for the race." Simona said while I nodded.

"Nice meeting you too. Thank you for the luck." Seb said smiling.

"Oh, Gabs whatever you do don't get pissed." I said.

"Fuck off Kara." Gabby said.

"What happens if she gets pissed?" Kimi asked.

"Her clothes fly off and she dances on the bar in her bra and panties." Simona said making us both laugh.

"Now that I want to see." Kimi said.

"Vaffanculo bastardi, a tutti" Gabby ranted.

"Oi. Language." Simona said as someone knocked on my office door.

I left Simona with Gabby, Seb and Kimi to answer the door.

"Kara you're still here, great. Are you coming out tonight?" Paulo asked.

"Before I answer...." I smacked him in the head "and no, it's girls' night and no you can't come." I said joining Simona at my desk.

"What was that for?" Paulo asked rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes. "This is Paulo. Paulo you know Gabby. Meet Kimi and Seb." I said introducing the boys.

"Nice to meet you." Seb said.

"You won't think that when you know him." I said in a sing song voice.

"God. I'm sorry I changed your ringtone." He said.

"3 times Paulo. Twice my phone rang in important meetings. I will so get you back." I said.

"Paulo stop annoying the girls and let's go." Leonardo (Bonnuci) called out.

"Grazie Leo." I said as they left.

"We have to go guys. Our food will be delivered soon and I'm fucking tired of seeing black and white. We'll see you hopefully soon." Simona said.

"I've had enough of boys in general. Especially these idiots." I said.

"You two need a break." Gabby said.

"No shit." Simona and I said together.

"Oh, great the mind sync has kicked in. I feel left out." Gabby said.

"We'll see you soon." I said.

The door burst open, so I looked around to find Gigi at the door.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

"Fede (Federico Bernardeschi) hurt his knee and can't walk." Gigi said.

"Duty calls. Bye Kimi, Seb and Gabs. Good luck for the race and please beat Hamilton's ass." I said.

"Thank You. Bye. Love you both." Gabs said.

"Love you too." Me and Simona said together.

After checking up on Fede and ruling him out for the rest of the season it was time for Simona and I to leave.

I was going to be taking a year out from Juventus to travel around the world with Simona starting by visiting Gabby and finally getting to hang around at F1 tracks.


	3. Holiday

After handing over all the files of the boys and finishing all reports then sending them to their respective destinations it was Monday morning.

Simona and I were at the airport ready to fly out to Barcelona.

"I can't wait to see my Gabby." Simona sang right in my ear as we were sitting in the departure lounge.

"How the hell are you so hyper? And that was right in my bloody ear." I said.

"I'm happy and I've had my coffee." She said loudly. Again!

"For the love of God stop shouting in my ear." I said grabbing my headphones.

"I pity the guy you end up with." Simona mumbled.

"I heard that you numpty" I said pushing Simona off her seat.

Our flight was called on the PA so we moved to the gate.

"My bum hurts." Simona said.

"Rub it. Better yet get a man to rub it for you." I said getting a push in the back.

"You're sick." Simona said making me laugh.

"Takes one to know one." I said.

"Love you too" Simona said as we got on the plane.

"Gabs is going to freak when she sees us." I said.

"I think Maurizio is going to freak more. Bet he'll try and offer us a job again especially since you're off from work and I'm thinking of changing jobs." Simona said.

"Yeah, it won't surprise me at all." I said.

Maurizio treated us like his own daughter. Whenever we visited his house we would always get asked if we wanted to work at Ferrari but being so happy at Juventus we would laugh and say maybe. Now I don't think either of us would mind but we'll see.

The flight flew by and we landed in sunny Barcelona.

" Fuck the damn Mediterranean it's so hot." Simona said as we stepped out of the plane into the damn oven.

"Stop moaning at least we can top up our sun tan." I said.

"Let's go I wanna see my Gabriella." Simona said.

"Are you sure there's nothing more between you and Gabs?" I asked.

You see both Simona and Gabriella are Bisexual . I'm the odd ball that's straight out of our group. It's great on a night out as we use our bond to avoid creeps. Gabby and Simona have shared quite a few heated kisses on the dance floor to get away from a waste of space and I was certain there was something happening before Gabby left to be Kimi's PR officer but I never found out.

" No. I mean she's cute and kind." Simona started.

"But you wanna kiss her, love her, make love to her, marry her and have a billion babies with her." I finished.

"No I don't. Shut up." Simona said.

"Mona there's nothing wrong with loving her. Please you've got to tell her. She adores you." I said.

" I'll think about it." She said.

"There's nothing to think just fucking do it." I said.

"Yeah,yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah." Simona said.

"Real mature Mona." I said grabbing my bag from the baggage claim area.

"Stop nagging mum. You're worse then my own mother." She said.

"Your mum doesn't even know you're Bi, how can I be the worst?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up. I haven't officially told her but I think she knows." Simona said.

"Really?" I asked.

"She's hinted it a few times but I have just never come out and said it." Simona said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No idea. Just haven't. Can we just get out of this airport now?" She asked.

"Si, andiamo mi cara." I said.

"Shut up and walk. Ohhh I see our names" Simona said running off to the taxi driver. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus Christ stop running. We're paying him so he has to wait. Why do I have to act like the mum all the time?" I asked practically to the wall.

"Move it mum. Let's go." Simona said.

"Oh, so now you listen." I said catching up with her.

We greeted our cab driver and after putting our luggage in the boot we were on our way to the hotel Ferrari were staying at.

"We should call Maurizio, shouldn't we? Get someone to lock her somewhere or tie her." Simona said.

"Lock her somewhere? Simona this isn't a bondage porn show. We need someone to distract her." I said.

"And you need to get fucked. As soon as possible." Simona said.

"Love you too." I said grabbing my phone dialing Maurizio's phone number and putting it on speed dial.

"Ciao Kara, come stai?" Maurizio asked. (_Hello Kara, how are you)_?

"Hi Maurizio, we're like 10 minutes away so we need Gabby distracted." I said glaring at Simona.

" I'll tell her Kimi and Seb need her for something to go find them. That should give you plenty of time to check in, freshen up and join us for breakfast." He said.

"Thanks Maurizio. See you in a few." I said hanging up.

We arrived at the AC Hotel by Marriott in Barcelona. I saw Maurizio in the door decked out in the Red Ferrari merchandise along with I'm assuming Ray Ban sunglasses.

"We're here bitches." Simona called out as she opened the car door to get out.

"Stop shouting you crazy idiot." I said.

"Kara, Simona it's so great to see you. Gabby is going to be so happy." Maurizio said, pulling us in for a hug.

"It's so great to see you Mau." I said.

"Kara, congrats on your doctorate. I've also heard from the internal channels that you've left Juventus, both of you?" Maurizio said.

I rolled my eyes at the "men talk" and said "Yes we did. We've decided to have a couple of months to ourselves, then we'll see what opportunities come to us."

"You two always have jobs at Ferrari if you want. Just say the word and we'll sign contracts." Maurizio said.

"Thank you so much Maurizio." Simona said smiling.

"You two go and settle down, we'll see you in an hour or so." Maurizio said as we walked away.

"Told you, you'll get a job offer exactly as we arrive." Simona said.

"Thank you oh wise one. Can we go to our room and maybe get a shower before meeting everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Need to get plane air off of me before I start stinking." Simona said.

"We'll meet in my room in 20 minutes. This is my spare key. Just come here when you're done." I said.

"Yes ma'am" Simona saluted me as I got into my room.

"Holy fuck. This room is amazing." I said to amazing.

I walked into the bathroom and smiled at how beautiful it was.

I had a bath and changed into:

The door opened and Simona walked in dressed in:

"Ready Leah?" Simona asked.

"Ready." I said grabbing my phone and room key.

We walked down the corridor to the lift. Simona texted Maurizio that we were on our way down.

We got to the breakfast hall and easily spotted Gabby in a sea of men wearing red. She had her back turned to us so we snuck up on her. Simona put her hand over her eyes and sing sang "Guess who?"

Gabby screamed and stood up.

"Hi" I simply said.

"Oh my God. What the hell are you two doing here? The season is starting in 2 weeks. You should be at pre-season." Gabby said pulling us in for a group hug.

"We are on a hiatus from Juventus and after speaking with your dad you have us annoying you for the foreseeable future." Simona explained.

"Kara and Mona it's so great to finally have you here. Let's get some introductions out of the way. You'll meet the engineers and mechanics out at the track. You know Seb and Kimi, boys these girls are Karaleah and Simona." Maurizio introduced us.

"Great to meet you finally in person and not over Skype." Seb said shaking our hands.

"It's great to finally meet you both too" I said shaking Kimi's hand.

"As Seb said it's great to meet you and finally Gabby has girls around so I don't have to give advice about her pretty non existent love life." Kimi said.

"I never come to you for advice. And since when do you listen to anything I say?" Gabby asked.

"I always listen, I choose to ignore." Kimi said laughing.

"Typical ice-man." Seb added laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


	4. Boys!

Gabriella was running about after Kimi as she normally did.

Simona and I had been swimming in the hotel pool and mucking about. We heard loud laughter making us turn around to see Kimi and Sebastian.

"Hey boys," Simona called out.

"Hi girls. You don't mind us crashing your party do you?" Sebastian asked.

"No. But just a question Kimi where's your PR?" I asked.

"Bwoah. Probably looking for me somewhere." Kimi shrugged.

I rolled my eyes getting out of the pool to grab my phone and text her grumbling "typical man". Seb started laughing which made me look at him.

"Laugh it up, Sebastian," I said dropping my phone in my bag and jumping back in the pool.

"You absolute ass holes. I can't believe the both of you disappeared and left me in the press pen." Gabriella said after a while, coming into the pool area slapping Kimi and Seb in the head.

"Hey. I did nothing and Britta is my PR, not you. I was dragged here." Seb said.

Gabriella dressed down to her bikini and said "Pfttt. Where you bound and dragged against your will? There's no excuse Seb." Then jumped into the pool.

I laughed and said, "I didn't see any handcuffs Seb did you, Mona?"

"Nope. Didn't know you were that kinky in your relationship Seb and Kimi." Making all three girls laugh.

"OMG. You didn't?" Gabriella asked.

"Had nothing better to do on the flight." Mona shrugged. I looked at the boys who looked puzzled.

"Mona does relationship profiling when she's bored and well she profiled you two's body language when you're around each other." I specified.

"There's someone else in the equation recently," Mona added.

"What is this? The inquisition?" Kimi asked.

"Nope. Just Mona. Now are you joining us or are you going to continue separating yourselves to cover your hidden relationship?" I asked.

"We're not in a relationship." They said together getting into the pool.

"Yes and I'm the queen of England," Mona said sarcastically.

"Then you hear Mona swear and the Queen turns into a sailor," Gabby said making us all laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. Shut up." Simona said rolling her eyes.

Valtteri and Lewis walked in chatting away making us look at them.

"Hey Val and Lewis, come and join us." Seb said getting out of the pool.

"Hi guys and girls. Sorry for crashing the party." Lewis said.

"Typical Mercedes". Kimi said shrugging his shoulders.

"These are Karaleah and Simona, they are Ferrari guests for the rest of the season. You both know Gabby. Girls these are Valtteri and Lewis." Seb said introducing us.

"Great to meet you both." I said shaking both their hands.

I heard my phone ring making me roll my eyes and groan.

"For the love of god." I said getting out of the pool and grabbing my phone to see Paulo calling.

"Hello Paulo. What have you done now?" I asked making Simona shout "Did he do his back again? Do I have to fly to Torino to beat the shit out of him?"

"Shut up Mona. Talk Paulo." I said.

"I don't think they want me here anymore Kara." Paolo said.

"What do you mean they don't want you there?" I asked.

"They're thinking of selling me on to Manchester United. I don't want to leave Torino or Juventus." Paulo said.

"Pavel is letting this happen? I think it's just rumours La Joya. I really don't think united have the money also the fans will go on a riot if this happened." I said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know. My PR have told me to stay off social media but I want to know what's happening. Cristiano hasn't spoken to me since the news came out. I don't know what to do." Paulo said panicking. I looked over to Gabby and she nodded.

"Okay listen to me, you are coming to Barcelona till this nonsense dies down. I don't give a shit right now about pre season when your mental health is my priority. We're booking flights and I'll text you the details. Get packing." I said.

"Thank you Kara." Paulo said hanging up.

I dropped my phone and looked over at Simona. "What the hell is happening?" She asked.

"The fucking board are looking at selling Paulo to Manchester United. He's panicking so he's flying here. Fuck pre-season. He's still my patient." I said calling anyone that would answer.

"Hi it's Karaleah, I need to talk to Gigi. He's during training so his phone is in the locker but it's an emergency." I said.

"Kara it's Maria I will run and get him. Just hold the line." Maria said.

"Grazie Maria." I said as I was put on hold.

"I've sent details to Paulo about the flights. He's off to the airport now." Simona said.

"Ciao Kara, I thought you left?" Gigi asked.

"Hi Gigi. So did I till I got a call from Paulo panicking. He's coming to Barcelona and not joining the team till the issue sort itself out. Tell them his doctor is taking him out due to mental health. I'll confirm with the team doctor as soon as I check him over." I said.

"Yeah good idea. I'll let management know and the doctors. Keep in touch." Gigi said.

"Will do. Can I ask who the hell made this decision so I can punch them. That boy has done everything for this team. For fuck sake he's played injured too. What else do they want?" I asked.

"We don't agree with the decision Kara. But unfortunately this is the job. You know I didn't want to leave and they did it to me too." He said.

"I know. My priority is getting him here and seeing where this goes. He's panicking and apperantly according to Paulo some of his closest teammates have cut him off." I said.

"Get him sorted. I'll sort shit here. Hopefully it gets done and burried soon. Don't worry too much I don't think United have the sources. They're too tight pocket wise and its the British press they blow things out of proportion." Gigi said.

"Don't start me about the British press. I'm off to the airport. Ciao Gigi. Grazie." I said hanging up.

"I'm off to get ready and then get Paulo and get him settled. It's been nice spending time with you all but I've got to run." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?"Simona asked.

"No but if I need help I'll let you know." I said waving goodbye and running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Anthoine Hubert 🖤🖤


	5. Don't mess with Kara

What the hell are the pricks back in Turin thinking? Paulo can't leave us. Bloody money grabbing idiots. If they don't sort this out asap I'm flying to Turin and setting the board straight. I had a plan and I'm willing to do this. I thought while driving to the airport.

I parked up and slammed the car door shut locking it as I sprinted to the arrival lounge. Paulo's flight had just landed so it would take another 15 minutes at least for him to come out. I saw a Starbucks and ordered 2 coffees then patiently waited to see Paulo. I grabbed my phone out of my bag to see a message from Cristiano asking me if I'd spoken to Paulo. I replied to him that I was waiting for him at the airport and he would be staying with me in Barcelona till the shitty situation got sorted. I also told him that if he was that worried he should have spoken to Paulo himself not ignored him.

As I put my phone in my bag I looked up to see a young man in a hoodie, sunglasses and a beanie hat walking towards me. I walked towards him pulling him in for a hug.

"I've got you Paulo. Now let's go to the hotel and get some food in you." I said grabbing his arm.

"Grazie Kara. I don't know what to do without you." Paulo said wiping his eyes under his sunglasses.

We walked silently towards the car and got in.

"FYI you owe me. I blew off Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Raikkonen, Valtteri Bottas and Lewis Hamilton to pick you up." I said making Paulo giggle.

"Sorry to ruin your driver's paradise." Paulo said.

"Let's go and never put Lewis Hamilton and driver's paradise together." I said shuddering as I started the car.

Paulo just laughed and removed his hat as he got comfortable in the car.

I called Gabriella via the car's Bluetooth and waited for her to answer.

"I got the stray and we'll be at the hotel in a bit." I said as she answered.

"Thank God. Paulo your annoying as fuck but we love you." Gabby said making us laugh.

"Thanks. I think." Paulo said still giggling.

"See you soon." Gabby said hanging up.

"We will have fun this week, hopefully this fiasco settles. Otherwise I'm flying to Torino and kicking someones ass." I said sipping my coffee.

"I'm going to guess what you're going to say, now wipe your tears and smile." Paulo said.

"Of course I am. Your not going anywhere sweets." I said.

The car remained silent for the whole drive. I parked the car in an empty spot and after getting Paulo's things we walk towards the hotel. Gabby had booked a room right next to mine for Paulo so we picked the keys from reception.

Paulo looked at his phone and smiled then looked up at me saying "It's Cristiano, he apologised for not answering my calls but he was on a flight to America. He told me to have fun and that he will contact me tonight."

"You see, all that drama for nothing. You bloody drama queen." I said laughing.

"Sorry Kara." Paulo said sheepishly.

Gabby texted me saying she, Mona, Seb, Val, Kimi and Lewis were in the restaurant, if we wanted to join them. So I showed Paulo my phone and he said yes, immediately cause he was hungry. We dropped the bags off in his room, then went back downstairs to go to the restaurant.

"Hey all. I've got the stray, drama over." I said sitting down next to Valtteri.

"Paulo." Mona screamed hugging him followed by Gabby who began to fuss over him.

" You do know he's human and not a soft toy right?" I asked, as Gabby glared at me.

" I'm fine. Now can we eat?" Paulo asked sitting next to me.

"Nice to meet you Paulo." Seb said shaking his hand.

"Boys meet Paulo, Paulo meet the boys." Gabby said introducing everyone.

"It's great to meet you all." Paulo said

"So we know where we stand, which team do you support?" Lewis asked making me laugh.

"Ferrari." Paulo said laughing.

"Why did I even ask? Bloody italians and their influences." Lewis moaned.

"He's actually Argentinian." Kimi said.

"Awkward" Seb called out.

"Shut up Sebastian." Lewis said rolling his eyes.

"On that note let's order and eat." Mona said calling the waiter over.

We ordered our food and spoke about everything and anything.

Paulo's phone started ringing and he got up to answer it. I smiled seeing it was Cristiano.

"Is it who I think it is?" Gabby asked.

"Yep. Tiano was on the plane to America so obviously couldn't talk to Paulo. He's a drama queen I swear to God." I said.

"How's the management dealing with this fiasco?" Mona asked.

"Well from what I'm hearing and seeing I don't think he's going anywhere but he's got to strengthen his mind and re-eveluate if he still wants to be in the team. His confidence is shattered to bits. Basically it's a nightmare." I said.

"It's a good thing he's here then. If he stays I'll fully admire him by the end of all this unnecessary drama." Lewis said.

"You should think of becoming a personal manager." Sebastian said.

"No thanks. I'm happy with my PHD's. Literally can't take up more drama in my life." I said laughing.

"She'll need a physiologist all for herself." Mona said laughing.

"What's your PHD in?" Valtteri asked.

"Well, I have a PHD in sports science and a master's degree in personal training." I said.

"How long did you work at Juventus for?" Lewis asked.

"6 years. Why is this sounding like a job interview?" I asked.

"Because you're too young." Kimi said.

"She's 27 Kimi. Don't inflate her ego." Mona said making me roll my eyes.

"Well since Paulo's here someone does there job well." Seb said.

"That and she leaves her phone on 24/7 so her phone is always ringing." Gabby said.

"Jesus Christ, and I thought my phone was bad with social media." Lewis said.

"I've got the lot too." I said.

"I can't handle social media. Ferrari can do that bit. I do have a fake Instagram account just for friends and family but that's enough for me." Seb said.

"How did I not know that you asshole?" Lewis asked.

"I knew." Val said.

"Same." Kimi said.

"I'm telling you now. I do follow you. You've just got to figure it out. Good luck." Seb said laughing.

"Fuck you." Lewis said.

"No thanks." Seb said making us all laugh.

My phone started ringing and I saw it was coach Allegri.

"Ciao Max, how are you?" I asked.

"Could be better Kara. Is Paulo near you?" Max asked.

"He's on the phone. Do you want me to pass on a message?" I asked.

"Tell him he's going nowhere and to enjoy pre-season off and join us when the season starts." Max said.

"Will do." I said hanging up turning around to call Paulo over.

"I have news. You are going nowhere. Max said to enjoy pre season off and he'll see you for training. Before you say anything you're back on your diet and we will be training so you are ready for the season." I said.

"Thank God. Do I have to go back on the diet?" Paulo asked.

"Yes." I simply said making Paulo groan.

"Enjoy your diet food." Seb said laughing.

"I'm not sure why you're laughing because Antti has already given Britta you're diet plan dipshit." Gabby said.

"Not because he follows it." Kimi said.

"I do. I just tweak it." Seb said laughing.

"Don't even think about it Paulo because I'll make you work twice as much in the gym." I said.

"Yeah not a good idea to listen to Seb. He always gets found out when he eats rubbish." Valtteri said.

"Like the time he ate a pizza followed by ice cream and a chocolate bar. Antti nearly killed him then made him work it off in the gym for 5 hours." Lewis said making us all laugh.

"Finnish love." Kimi said laughing.

" Yeah. That's what you get for surrounding yourself with Finns and leaving the rest of the world out of it." Lewis said.

"You do know there are two finns on this table right?" Mona asked.

"Yeah but these two are mild." Lewis said.

"That's because you've never dealt with a drunk Kimi." Seb said.

"I'm not that bad Seb." Kimi said.

"You become clingy or decide it's the perfect time to go swimming." Gabby said.

"No I don't." Kimi said.

"You do." Mona said.

"With that Paulo and I are off to the gym. Move it la joya." (The jewel which is the Juventus fans nickname) I said.

**Gabby's POV**

I shook my head as Paulo was dragged of to change by Kara then head to the gym.

"He's going to be in bits tomorrow." Mona said making me laugh.

"Yep. Thankfully that drama is over." I said.

"Would Kara have really gone to the management and told them off?" Seb asked.

"Most definitely yes. Paulo is like a little brother to her and she's protective to all of them but Paulo is her project. She's never been a personal trainer but for him she's done her masters degree and worked personally with him since he's joined Juventus." I said.

"They work really well together and the fans love their workouts especially for some reason when Kara gets angry at Paulo for slagging off." Mona said laughing.

"I would not like to train with her." Kimi said.

"I don't want Antti to meet her. They would kill me in the gym." Seb said laughing.

"Good so I can win easily. So I'll call Antti and tell him to meet up with her." Lewis said.

"There's the ego and fuck you." Seb said.

"Love you too Sebastian." Lewis said.

I saw Antti walking over. "Here's your chance Lewis." I said smiling over at Seb.

"Antti just the guy I wanted to see." Lewis said.

"What did Seb do now?" Antti asked.

"He hasn't introduced you to Kara has he?" Lewis asked.

"No I haven't and he's not meeting her." Seb said making us all laugh except for Antti who didn't know why we were laughing in the first place.

"She was Paulo Dybala's personal trainer at Juventus and the team's sports science doctor. She's in the gym kicking Paulo's ass right now." Lewis said blowing a kiss over at Seb making us all laugh again.

" Well I came here to take you to the gym so up you get and let's go." Antti said making Seb groan.

"I hate you Lewis fucking Hamilton." Seb said getting up.

"Love you too and have fun." Lewis said giggling away as Seb followed Antti.

"You're such an ass. Poor Sebby." Mona said smacking Lewis in the head.

"Let's go to the gym I really want to see this." I said.

"So do I." Kimi said laughing.


	6. Work

I grabbed my phone and began live streaming.

" Hi all, sorry for the long wait. Had a few issues to settle but now that it's official that Paulo is remaining at Juventus we can begin working out and get ready for the new season. While the team are in America for pre season we are currently in Barcelona for the formula 1 pre season testing. I would love to thank Scuderia Ferrari for having us as guests. As some may know I've left the team to take some time off for myself but when our La Joya called me I offered him to join us till everything has settled down. Now it's my priority is getting him fit for the season then he'll leave me and join the team for training. So let's begin." I said and ending the video then posting it.

"Ready Paulo?" I asked.

"Yessss." Paulo said finishing his warm up.

" What music are we putting on?" I asked placing my phone in the stand so I can join Paulo on the treadmill.

"Let's start with Nirvana then go with whatever comes on." Paulo said. I nodded pressing my Paulo workout music and started streaming as Smells like teen spirit came on full blast.

"I'm not going to be able to hear anything for ages." I said as I got on the treadmill.

"Oh well." Paulo said laughing.

"Run bitch." I said pushing the buttons on Paulo's as he put it on the slowest setting possible.

"That's not fair. You're going slower than me." Paulo moaned.

"I don't have to train, you do. Now shut up and run." I said singing along to Holiday by Green Day.

I looked into the mirror infront of us to see Lewis, Seb, Kimi, Valtteri, Mona, Gabby and who I assume was Antti since he and Seb were in training gear. I waved at them and carried on. "10 minutes Paulo then it's weights." I said making him smile. The wierdo loved weights.

"Is that a smile on your face?" I asked.

"Nope." Paulo said.

"You can start slowing down. Slowly." I said.

I began slowing down and stopped and a few seconds later so did Paulo. I walked over my phone to stop the video.

"Hi guys." Paulo waved while wiping his face with a towel.

" Kara, Paulo this is Seb's trainer Antti, who really wanted to meet you." Lewis said making Seb glare at him.

"Nice to meet you Antti. Are you joining us?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you too Kara. I've heard a lot about you. Yes Seb and I will join you. The others I think are thinking about it but deep down are scared." Antti said making Paulo laugh.

"She's not that bad just really strict, I promise." Paulo said.

"We'll observe, thanks." Kimi said.

"Well you two warm up and hit the treadmill for 30 minutes. Paulo you are doing crunches then we'll hit the weights." I said.

"Right. Just don't kill me, I do need my legs." Seb said.

"Warm up well." I said turning around to face Paulo who had begun his crunches.

"Don't keep your back straight Joya, now gently lift your head and shoulders, hold it and relax back down. You're doing a good job." I said.

I turned back to Seb and Antti who had started on the treadmill. "Guys come on you can go faster, Antti stop slacking." I shouted out as they were only slow jogging.

"Yeah Antti you need to power it up or you'll gain weight." Mona shouted out laughing.

I walked over to switch up the settings on both Seb's and Antti's treadmills. "Now run." I said walking over to Mona.

"This is strange." I said to her.

"Really?" Mona asked.

"Yeah I'm not used to having another personal trainer work next to me. I don't know how he works, I don't know what they normally train on and I'm certain they are both petrified of me." I said.

"You're doing good. Antti sometimes has a habit of letting Seb do what he wants so maybe Seb is petrified while Antti is deep down laughing at him." Kimi said.

"Paulo last 5 then you can take a break. Antti and Seb you can slowly start stopping and take a break. Good job." I said.

"Thank fuck for that. I'm sorry Kara but I'm not training with you ever again. How the hell did you train with her for 4 years man?" Seb asked Paulo.

"I need someone to tell me as it is and to stop me from slacking. This is an easy workout for me just because you're here. The more you moan about it the more the devil inside her wakes up and it gets tougher." Paulo said laughing.

"Fucking hell." Seb simply said.

"Come on, I was not that tough Seb. You're not throwing up and you're not cramping. At least you'll be fitter for a day and you can eat later on." I said making Lewis and Valtteri laugh.

"You're so dramatic Seb. This is nothing." Gabby said.

"The only time she's gone easy on me is when I've been sick or off season. This is my training session when I'm in between matches and it's the ones where we're playing both Serie A and champions league in one week." Paulo said making me nod.

"Well done for picking up on it." I said.

"I actually wanted to go tougher on you because you've done fuck all on the off season so this is nothing." Antti said.

"Do you want to take over? I can just tweak things for Paulo." I asked Antti.

"Are you sure?" Antti asked.

"Most definitely." I said.

"Fuck." Seb said making us all laugh.

"Weights." Antti simply said.

We walked over to the benches.

"So we are lifting the small weights, Seb your lifting 5kg since you've done nothing. You two can go with whatever." Antti said.

"Did you lift at home?" I asked Paulo.

"Yep, I was lifting 10kg." Paulo said.

"Well done. Let's start with 10kg." I said grabbing a set of 10kg for Paulo and a set of 8kg for me.

"We're doing squats. So start with your feet and shoulder width apart, take the weight and hold with both hands at chest height. Keep the weight steady in place as you squat and return back to starting position. We're doing 20 then if needed change weights." Antti said.

I began counting and looked over at Paulo. "Keep your back straight Joya or I'm putting the belt on you." I said knowing how much he hated it.

"Seb you ok?" Antti asked.

"I need to change weights. It's too light." Seb said stopping grabbing a 10kg weight and going back to position.

"Is that better?" Antti asked.

"Yeah, much." Seb said.

"You have been doing something in the break you little brat." Antti said rolling his eyes.

"I just love picking on you." Seb said laughing.

After 30 minutes we put the weights down to start cool down with basic stretches and sipping water in between.

"Can we go eat now?" Kimi asked.

"Yep, let's all meet up in reception say 30 minutes." Valtteri said making everyone agree.

"You're tough Kara. We can share notes throughout the season." Antti said.

"Sure. This has been fun." I said grabbing my things.

"I'm going to get killed this season." Seb groaned out.

" You aren't since the weight required for this year is higher. If you get leaner we can bulk you up a bit which means you can eat more." Antti said.

"Thanks FIA." Kimi said grabbing Seb and dragging him out of the gym.

"Such a drama queen." Lewis said rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking." Gabby said making us all laugh.

"Come on! I'm not that bad." Lewis said.

"Sure." Valtteri said sarcastically.

"Need I bring out all your team radio recordings? I bet there's a compilation video on YouTube of you moaning either about tyres or the car." Mona asked.

"They weren't going to last the whole race." Lewis simply said.

"Sure you prima donna." Gabby said.

"You're all mean to me." Lewis said.

"Not mean just keeping things real." Valtteri said.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Drama Queen!

"My ass hurts." Seb whined as he sat down for dinner with us.

"Do you want a cushion for your royal ass?" Lewis asked.

"Thanks but you can keep it for your ego." Seb said making me laugh.

"Good one." I said high-fiving Seb who was sitting next to me on the left with Kimi next to him. Valtteri was next to me on the right with Lewis next to him. Infront of me I had Paulo with Gabby on the right and Mona on the left with Antti sitting next to her.

"Why the fuck is everyone picking on me today?" Lewis asked.

"You're annoying." I said as I ate my Paella.

"Anyway, what's on for tomorrow?" Valtteri asked.

"More training in between testing." Mona said.

"Sounds fun." Lewis said.

"I need a drink." Kimi said.

"You're actually here." Mona gasped in mock surprise.

"Shut up." Kimi said.

"I'll have a drink if you're having one." I told Kimi.

"Me too." Valtteri said

"Pass. I've got work to do." Mona said.

"Same" Lewis, Antti, Gabby said at once.

"I'm a light weight so I'll pass." Paulo said.

"Bitch i'm German I'll have a beer." Seb said.

"Budweiser. Do not correct me bitch I'm Italian." I told Seb.

"Double Vodka." Valtteri and Kimi said at once.

Lewis had his phone out and was talking to the screen.

"Lewis are you talking to yourself again?" Mona asked.

"Shut up. No I'm live streaming." Lewis said rolling his eyes turning over his phone.

"Hi guys." Valtteri and Seb waved at the phone.

"My phone is going crazy." Lewis said laughing.

"That's because people love Seb and Val but dislike you." Kimi said in his Iceman voice. We all had to laugh at that.

"Thank you Iceman for your input." Lewis said.

"Welcome." Kimi shrugged putting his hand up to call the waitress.

"2 vodka doubles, 1 Budweiser and 1 Schwarzbier please" Kimi ordered.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

"My ass still hurts." Seb moaned.

"Rub it." I said.

"It's what you get for not training in the off season." Antti said.

"I liked you better when you were more Finnish." Seb said sticking his tounge out at Antti.

"What is he now?" Lewis asked.

"Normal and boring." Seb said.

"Sebastian, you can't say that." Gabby said laughing.

"You spend too much time with finns." Mona said.

"It's quiet. Also as a bonus I don't have to spend hours in a meeting." Seb said.

"That's lucky. That's what I hate about being in such a big team. I hate when we loose that meeting takes fucking ages to end." Paulo said.

" I remember when you fell asleep in one of those meetings." I said laughing.

Paulo groaned then laughed.

"After that episode I never went to a team meeting if they lost." I said drinking my beer.

"I don't blame you." Seb said.

"Seb, the fans on Instagram asked what you like about me?" Lewis asked.

"Fuck all. But I tolerate you for Valtteri." Seb said drinking from his beer.

"See what I have to deal with guys?" Lewis asked.

"People speaking the truth?" Valtteri asked cheekily.

"Drink your vodka." Lewis said rolling his eyes.

"You do know people are thinking you're actually the prima donna of the whole bloody F1 right?" Mona asked.

"He knows. He likes the attention it brings." Seb said rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Thank you Sebastian Vettel for your input. How's your ass?" Lewis asked.

"Much better than yours." Seb said smiling.

"Very true." Gabby said making all of us laugh except for Lewis.

"So true that there are fan made gifs of his ass on Twitter but not yours." Mona said still laughing.

"Hard work pays off. Thanks Antti." Seb said high giving him.

"Squats." Antti said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait,what? Why would fans make gifs of my behind?" Seb asked.

"Not only yours, Kimi is in it too." I said.

"I really want to see it now" Valtteri said laughing.

"I have it saved on my phone, let me look for it." Gabby said.

" Why would you have it saved on your phone?" Kimi asked.

"It's useful for the haters. It's used as like a whatever you idiot but no words. It's fantastic." I said.

"Here have a look." Gabby said.

"Your fans are wierdos." Lewis said laughing.

"Not wierdos but brilliant and intelligent." I said.

"It is wierd" Kimi said.

"Come on the fans are doing this for the good to shut up haters." Seb said.

"You're just happy your ass looks good." Valtteri said.

"Of course I am. Honestly look at my ass, it's great." Seb said handing Gabby's phone back.

"Someone's ego has been boosted. Thank you fans." Lewis said.

"Shut up. Or the Seb fans will boo you more at races and I won't blame them." I said.

"Nothing new there at least I'm the loved one from Mercedes." Valtteri said.

"That's because your Finnish and Seb has a thing for finns." Lewis said sticking his tounge out.

"I do not." Seb said.

"You do." Kimi said.

"Besides that, Val is liked because he's always being kept behind your ass in races so people like when he gets to win against you. Not so much when you moan on team radio." I said.

"I do not moan on team radio." Lewis said.

"Really, then why does James have to always come on the radio to let you pass Valtteri?" I smirk at him.

"Yeah James ruins races. If I hear another Valtteri it's James, I'm going to Mercedes to strangle him then slap Toto in the head." Gabby said.

"I hate team orders. They should ban them especially if James is working." I said.

"That would be the day." Mona said.

"Come on, he's not that bad." Lewis said.

"Of course you'll say that. You're not the one that has to give way every race." Gabby said.

"Ok change of subject before Lewis has a hissy fit." Seb said.

"What are you doing while we're testing?" Kimi asked.

"Work." Gabby and Mona said.

"Paulo and I will be training and watching from the Ferrari garage." I said.

"Well that's not fair." Lewis said.

"Maurizio gave us the passes. Plus I'm there if Antti can't be asked to do his job." I said sticking my tounge out at him.

"Oh god." Seb said.

"Come on, I'm not that strict. If I were your trainer you wouldn't be drinking that beer." I said.

"Yeah I can't drink if I'm training or if it's close to a game." Paulo piped up.

"Don't give him any ideas." Seb said pointing at Antti.

"That's actually a good idea. You earn a beer when you do something positive." Antti said.

"Treats. Believe me it's a good motivation." I said.

"Kill joy." Seb muttered under his breath.

"I'm not a kill joy because it works." I said to him.

"It does. Having a night out and drinking is a great treat after a win. When you loose it's not fun especially when team morall is low." Paulo told Seb.

"Plus you can have a cheeky cheat day planned in your schedule." I said.

"We'll talk more." Antti said looking at me.

"Yes sir." I said mock saluting him.


	8. Let's talk!

I woke up at 8am. Ferrari had testing duties on the track today. In the morning there was Kimi, then it was lunch followed by Seb's session in the afternoon.

I planned for Paulo to have a gym session at 9am, then we would shower and head down to the track to watch the sessions.

I heard the door knock which made me groan. I got out of bed to open the door to find Valtteri.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Morning. Come in, sorry but I literally just woke up." I said.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I just came to ask if you were coming down for breakfast?" Valtteri asked.

"Yeah. I have to wake up Paulo then come down for breakfast. Then go to the gym, regroup then head down to the track for Kimi's session. Do you have a session?" I asked.

"Yeah, this morning. Are you staying for Seb's session?" Valtteri asked.

"That's the plan. Unless things change." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit for breakfast." Valtteri said walking to the door.

"Yep, let's see how long it takes to get lazy bones out of bed. See you hopefully in a bit" I said as Val walked out.

I dressed into my working out outfit and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I walked out of my room grabbing my key card and Paulo's and walked over to his room.

I knocked on his door twice and let myself in.

"Paulo, are you up?" I called out to him.

" Yeah, just changing into gym clothes. I'll be out in a bit." Paulo shouted from his bedroom.

"Okay. Hurry because I could kill for granola right now." I called out.

"I'm here. Let's go." Paulo said grabbing his room card and phone.

"Sleep good?" I asked.

"Yes finally. You?" He asked.

"Yeah till Valtteri knocked on my door and I looked like a hobo answering it." I said making Paulo laugh.

We walked into the breakfast room with Paulo still laughing, mind you really loudly.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. I knew it was for nothing as it just doubled his laughter.

"Sorry. I can't stop." Paulo said in between breaths.

"I hope you choke." I said grabbing a bowl and walking to the granola bar.

After I got what I wanted, I walk over to the group and sat next to Gabby.

"Morning. What's wrong with Paulo?" She asked who was still laughing.

"Morning. What's not wrong with Paulo?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What's he laughing at?" Seb asked.

"The fact that if he doesn't stop laughing he's spending the whole morning at the gym on his own." I said loudly which finally made Paulo shut up.

"Well that worked." Antti said.

"It always does. Especially since I have done it a couple of times." I said.

"I hate you." Paulo said sitting down.

"Whatever. Next time don't call me when you're in shit." I said.

"She's got you there." Mona said as she sat down next to Kimi.

Valtteri and Lewis joined us at the table and I heard Paulo begin to snigger again.

"Paulo." I called out.

"I'm not laughing." He said.

"That's it your in the gym all morning." I said, finally getting sick and tired of him.

"Kara please. I don't want to miss a session." Paulo begged.

"Don't make it last all day. Eat and let's go. See you later guys." I said getting up from the table.

**Paulo's POV**

"What was that?" Mona asked looking at me as Kara left the table.

"I may have taken what she said too far." I said.

"She was fine this morning." Valtteri said.

"Yeah she told me and she said that she probably looked like a hobo answering the door." I said.

"And you had a laughing fit?" Gabby asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You're a fucking idiot Paulo." Mona said.

"I know. I didn't mean to, it was how she said it." I said.

"Go and apologise. She may forgive you since you've left her alone for a bit." Gabby said.

**Karaleah's** ** POV**

I swear to God I am going to strangle Paulo right now. I walked out to the gym and began my warm up.

I heard someone running into the gym so I turned around to see Paulo. I rolled my eyes and told him to start warming up.

"Kara I'm so sorry. It was the way you said the hobo thing that made me laugh. I didn't mean to get you angry or to feel embarrassed and for that I'm so sorry." Paulo said.

"Warm up." I said again.

"Kara, come on I know you heard me." He said. I grabbed my phone and set my phone to Bluetooth and started to blast "bang bang" by Green Day on full volume. I hit the treadmill and began laughing at Paulo's shocked face reaction.

(I have this as my alarm. Believe me it scares the living daylights out of me every day).

"Jesus Christ that's loud. Are you trying to burst my ear drums?" Paulo shouted over the music.

"Less talk more work." I said still laughing.

"Are we going to the track?" Paulo asked.

"Yes only if you do something." I said. I looked up in the mirror to see Gabby, Mona, Valtteri, Lewis and Seb pissing themselves with laughter.

"Can I turn it down?" Paulo asked, more like begged.

"No." I simply said as Let yourself go came on making me laugh.

"Very funny." Paulo said as he hit the treadmill.

"It's like Green Day know how you make me feel." I said singing along.

"You chose the playlist on purpose." Paulo moaned.

"Nope I hit shuffle." I said hitting Paulo's setting to make him go faster.

"I hate you." Paulo said.

"I know." I said rocking out to the solo.

** Mona's POV **

"Well that's Kara for you." I said cringing at the start of Know your enemy.

"She's going to kill him." Seb said.

"This is actually mild." Gabby said making me nod.

"Who's blasting Green Day on full?" An Aussie accent called out. The voice being Daniel Ricciardo.

"That would be a pissed of personal trainer trying to get her point across to a 25 year old footballer." Lewis said.

"Yikes. Don't let any of our team managers see her or they'll get ideas." Daniel said.

"I did a session yesterday with her and Antti. It was not fun." Seb said.

"Is your ass still hurting?" Valtteri asked.

"Yep." Seb said.

"At least she's got good music taste" Daniel said.

"What is all this noise?" Maurizio asked coming to join us.

"Shit." Seb simply said.

"Kara is torturing Paulo. Nothing new." Gabby said.

"Oh god." I said as Holiday came on.

"What?" Seb asked.

"This is where mild stops." I said as Holiday came on, and surely Kara hit possibly the hardest setting possible on Paulo's treadmill.

"He's going to throw up eventually. Right?" Valtteri asked.

"I so don't want to be him right now." Lewis said cringing.

"Yeah I think he'll throw up. Jesus Christ someone stop her." Daniel said.

"If you do something she'll make you do the workout. If you answer back the worst it gets. She's very relaxed but don't piss her off. She is italian after all." I said.

** Kara's POV **

I saw Paulo nearly turning green so I hit the off button on my treadmill before walking to his side to start slowing the treadmill down.

"I'm going to throw up." Paulo said.

"You aren't, take small sips." I said handing over his water bottle.

"You do know I don't run this fast on the pitch, right?" Paulo asked.

"Really, I had no idea." I said sarcastically.

"I really hate you." Paulo said the treadmill came to a stop.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said as I prepared him for warm down.

"I need a massage." Paulo said.

"I know. You'll be fine." I said.

I lowered down the music and looked over at the door to see Maurizio. I waved to him and turned back to Paulo.

"Shower then massage. Run along." I said.

"I can't fucking run, I can barely walk let alone run for fuck sake." Paulo said grabbing a towel.

"Did that not teach you anything or do you want to do weights? I've really got all day." I asked glaring at him.

"No, I'm fine really." Paulo said walking to the shower.

"Don't answer back when I say something or that's what you get. Need I remind you, you are the one that asked for help. You know I'm willing to help anyone but less talk and more work." I called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah." Paulo said.

I rolled my eyes. It's like talking to a wall.

"I thank God every day your not my trainer." Seb said.

"You were a bit harsh on him." Gabby said.

"He doesn't listen at all." I said.

"Well hopefully for him, this does." Mona said.

"Nope. I think his mental state is shattered and needs to be rebuilt. This is what I do normally. He's put on a show today and for once I'm at a loss on what to actually do." I said grabbing my phone.

"Talk to him and find what's bothering him. If he doesn't open up then bring reinforcement." Valtteri said.

"Thanks. Let me shower and we'll catch up with you all later." I said.

"Seeing his behavior, he's scared of something and lashing out." Kimi said.

"I have a feeling he's scared of going back." I said.

"Probably yes. But talk to him." Maurizio said.

"See you later." Daniel said.

"Yep."I said waving back grabbing my towel and clean clothes to shower.

I sighed as the hot water hit my body. I really had no idea how to get through to the brick wall that Paulo built up infront of himself. My next plan was to talk to him while giving him a massage. If that doesn't work I guess he's stuck with me till he opens up.

I dried myself and changed, then walked out to put my stuff in my bag.

I saw Paulo sitting down with his phone making me sigh. I walked over to him and sat down near him.

He put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong Joya?" I asked wrapping my arms against him.

"I don't feel like I'm wanted." He said.

"Is this why you've been acting out? I knew something was wrong. I know you Paulo. The guy of today was not you. The Paulo I know fights for his position, fights for what is his, always joking during training. The Paulo I know has passion for what he loves doing, enjoys working hard, enjoys the pain because he knows that pain is good. Do you think I enjoyed that training session? Because let me tell you now that to me was a knife through my heart. Remember the motto: work hard, play harder, party hardest?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it too far. I just don't know what I'm going to find when I return to Turin. They might just leave me on the bench till my contract runs out." Paulo said.

"The shit this morning, let's forget about it. I've got my Paulo back. As for the team, the won't. I've had a little bird whisper that when you get back that you're signing a new contract, only if you're mentally fit will you be returning in 2 weeks. Am I clear?" I asked.

"Really? They actually want me back?" Paulo asked me.

"Paulo, are you seriously asking me that question? Should we ask the Juventus fans who signed a petition for you to stay?" I asked.

"Oh my God." He said.

"Don't say anything. You weren't supposed to know." I said pulling Paulo in for a hug.

"Thank you." Paulo said wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're welcome." I said grabbing his cheek and leaving sloppy kisses.

"Stop. I need a massage." Paulo said wiping his face.

"Let's go to the spa. 30 minute massage then track time" I said.

"Thank God." Paulo sighed as he got up.

After our massage we grabbed our passes and walked over to the paddock. Tv stations were around making me roll my eyes.

"You ok?" I asked Paulo.

"Yep. Could have done without the cameras but I'm ok." Paulo said waving at the Skysport Italia cameras.

"Want to bet that you're not single anymore?" I asked looking at the cameras.

"Paulo Dybala seen out at F1 testing with mystery woman." Paulo said in a reporter voice making me laugh.

"Oh look they want an interview." I said pointing out at Skysport Italia.

"Yeay me." He said walking towards them.

"Good morning Paulo. Are you looking forward to the new season?" The journalist asked.

"Yes. It's one of the reasons why I'm in Barcelona. I've been getting my fitness back with my personal trainer who is next to me. It's a great place to be." He said.

"Who are you staying with?" She asked.

"Scuderia Ferrari have been so generous in sending my PT tickets and she invited me out for the two weeks. Mind you I will be training in between so it won't be all fun." Paulo said.

"Thank you for talking to us. Enjoy and good luck for the season." The journalist said.

"Thank you." He said grabbing my arm as we walked to the Ferrari garage.

"Wow that's covered up. Let me text Mona to come out." I said as I grabbed my phone.

I waved at Maurizio who was on the pit wall just as Mona came over to us.

"Hello my dears, welcome to my humble abode now let's get the fuck in." Mona said walking past the camera crew to the sides pulling open the partition and getting in. We followed her in and Gabby came running up to me pulling me in for a hug.

"Hello to you too." I said laughing.

"Jesus Christ we've just left the hotel." Sebastian called out.

"Get in the damn car and shut up." Gabby said sticking her tounge out at him.

"Run along to your side of the garage and shut up." Seb said mocking her.

"Kindergarden is closed so shut the fuck up." Kimi said walking out of his room.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mona said. Kimi just sent her a death glare.

"Kara my ass still hurts." Seb complained.

"Well enjoy the bumpy track." I said.

"I really don't like you." Seb said.

"I've heard it all before Sebastian. It kind of really gets boring." I said walking over to him.

"I'm joking." Seb said. I actually think he's petrified of me.

"Can I talk to you for a second when you have a chance?" I asked him.

" Sure. Come on." Seb said dragging me to his room.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry if I actually scare you. I never meant that." I said.

"Kara you don't scare me. I like how you work plus you've never seen a hungover Antti in the gym. He's like a drill sargent. Your a great girl with fantastic work ethic." Seb said making me smile.

"Thank you. Don't tell Kimi but you've always been my favourite driver." I said.

"Really?" Seb asked.

"Yep. You're fantastic under pressure, on a wet track. Your drive is amazing plus you moan on the radio much less then you used too. I think Lewis has taken that spot from you." I said.

"You're a great motivator, plus I see you've gotten Paulo sorted." Seb said.

"Yeah we had a talk on things and thankfully that's sorted. I just need to call Gigi to call him and motivate him from their side and he'll get released into the wild." I said making Seb laugh.

"Then you can focus on Valtteri and have babies with him." Seb said.

"Sebastian! What the hell?" I asked him.

"What? He told Kimi and I that he likes you." Seb said.

"No. Really?" I asked him.

"Yes when we were at dinner last night. He said and I quote: She's just amazing and I wouldn't mind going out with her." Seb said.

"But I don't like Mercedes." I said.

"But you like him back?" Seb asked.

"Guilty." I said.

"Yesssss! Lewis owes me 2,000 euros." Seb cheered.

"Seriously, you and Lewis bet on Valtteri and I?" I asked.

" Yep and I won." Seb cheered making me roll my eyes eyes.

"So what about your love life?" I asked him.

"Can I tell you a secret that only my family know?" Seb asked.

"Yes. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to do something about it." I said knowing were this was going.

"You know, don't you?" Seb asked.

"I think so. But tell me. Know that I'm always here for you Seb." I said.

"I'm gay." Seb simply said.

"I don't care. You're still Seb and my favourite driver. I say it again I'm always here for you whenever you want to talk." I said pulling Seb in for a hug.

"Thank you." Seb said resting his head on my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me Seb." I said.

"I know what you're going to ask next." Seb said.

"What?" I asked.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Seb asked in a girls voice making me laugh.

"I don't, do you?" I asked.

"No." Seb said.  
"But you have your eyes on someone." I said.

Seb groaned and moved to get up.

"Oh no you don't. Now answer." I said holding him.

"Yes, I have eyes on someone." Seb said.

"Does he work for Ferrari?" I asked.

"Yes" Seb said.

"Does he know you're gay?" I asked.

"No." Seb said.

"Do you know if he is?" I asked again.

"Nope." Seb replied.

"Is he older then you?" I asked.

"Yes" Seb said.

"Is he Finnish?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

Seb layed down on the bed and smothered a pillow to his face.

"Does his name begin with K?" I asked.

Seb mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Yes it's Kimi. Happy?" Seb asked me.

"Awww that's so cute. The SiMi fanclub would go crazy if they knew." I said.

"No, no one is to know Kara." Seb begged.

"Seb I'm not telling anyone. But you've got to tell him." I said.

"I can't." Seb said.

"Listen, it's better to tell him and he denies you, then not knowing Seb. If not for him but for yourself. You deserve happiness. If he doesn't love you back, yeah it will hurt but you can find someone who does. Don't keep things to yourself babe." I said.

"Who loves who?" Kimi asked walking into Seb's room.

"Apparently Val likes me and Seb won a bet from Lewis so he's happy. I'm going out there. Love you both." I said walking out.

** Sebastian's POV **

"So you're getting friendly." Kimi said to me.

" Not like that. She's a great girl, has some great advice too. Plus Valtteri likes her and she likes him." I said.

"But they aren't together yet so you still have a chance." Kimi said.

I sighed and said "I have to tell you something. Only my family know."

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

"I don't like girls." I said.

"Seb come on , it's been ages since you've had a girl by your side." Kimi said as I rolled my eyes.

"Kimi, I'm gay." I said.


	9. Feelings ❤

**Kimi's POV**

I looked at Seb who's eyes had started to water. Why didn't he tell me before? We've been friends for so long, why didn't he ever tell me?

"Bwoah." I said.

"Don't do that. Tell me what you're thinking." Seb begged.

"Why didn't you ever tell me. We've known each other for so long and you never said anything." I told him.

"I didn't know how to say it. Kara figured it out. She has a way of getting into your head and making you talk. I didn't mean to not tell you, believe me I've tried on many occasions, but I was and well still am afraid of loosing you." He said.

"Seb, you would have never have lost me. You're my best friend, always have and always will." I said.

I began feeling the fluttering I got when I was first introduced to Seb ages ago. I had put those feelings away because I loved Seb at first sight. When we shook hands I felt a spark. At that time I wasn't ready to accept I was gay. I had just gotten divorced, I began drinking and partying more. Then I met Seb. Those blue eyes that when he was happy shined so bright. When he faked a smile a simple look into his eyes and you can see what he's feeling. I thought I had no chance with Seb so I buried my feelings and thought if we became friends then it was better then nothing.

"I've really wanted to tell you so many times Kimi. I'm sorry." Seb said crying.

"Seb don't cry. Come on. You've told me now. It's over. I accept your apology." I said.

"Thank you. I thought I lost you." He told me pulling me in for a hug.

"You won't lose me you silly idiot. I'm here for you, always have and always will." I said rubbing his back.

"What time is it?" Seb asked wiping his eyes.

"10.15am. We've got 15 minutes before I go." I said.

"Ok." Seb said sniffing.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not right now. I've had a couple put this job kind of always gets in the way." He said.

"Tell me about it. Is the secret why you don't have social media?" I asked.

"Mostly yes." He said.

"You should join Instagram. You can control what things you put on plus you can annoy people by not letting them comment on your posts." I said laughing.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Seb, I want to tell you a secret, I've kept from everyone except my mum." I said. I have to tell him. It's now or never.

"Tell me. I won't say anything." Seb said.

"I'm gay too." I said. Seb looked at me surprised.

"But you were married. What?" Seb said shocked.

"I couldn't accept it plus that marriage was doomed already. I'm gay Sebastian." I said.

"Fucking hell." He swore.

"I have another secret. I don't know how you'll take it." I said.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Tell me I'm listening." I said. My heart was beating really fast.

"When we met for the first time and we shook hands I felt a spark. I ignored it and did nothing. Now I know that, that spark was me falling in love with you at first sight." Kimi said.

I stared at him and had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming.

"Yo--u fell in love wi--th me?" I asked shocked.

"Seb I fell in love with you and still love you to this day. I just apologise that I didn't have the balls to do something about it earlier." Kimi said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I love you too." I said closing the gap between us.

Someone knocked on my door making me groan and Kimi laugh. Way to ruin a magical moment!!

"Seb, have you seen Kimi?" One of the mechanics asked.

"I'm here. I'll be out in a bit." Kimi answered back.

"Hurry or Maurizio will have a heart attack." The mechanic shouted out.

"We'll carry this on later." Kimi said kissing my cheek.

"Have fun." I said.

"Thanks. See you for lunch." Kimi said walking out.

I got up and looked into the mirror. I cringed at the tear tracks on my face. I walked into my bathroom to wash my face.

**Karaleah's POV**

Kimi walked out suited and booted with his sunglasses on.

He took his balaclava and put it on removing his sunglasses then put on his helmet.

Seb walked up to me smiling.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes." He said putting on his sunglasses.

"You're all glowy all of a sudden." I said.

"Well I may or may have not have spoken to you know who." He told me.

"You didn't!" I shrieked.

"Shhhh. I did." Seb said.

"And?" I asked willing him to continue.

"Andddd he said he's always loved me from when we met." He said.

"Awww. Wait so Kimi's gay too?" I asked.

"Yes. If it wasn't for a mechanic we would've kissed. We're meeting up later." He said.

"I told you. I'm so happy for you." I said.

"Now let's get you with Valtteri. So you can leave me alone." Seb said laughing.

"That's rude." I said sarcastically.

"What's rude?" Paulo said sitting next to me.

"Seb is being rude." I said looking at the monitors infront of me.

"Whatever. The car looks fantastic. I can't wait to drive her." Seb said.

"Have you settled a name for her?" Mona asked.

"Yep, she's called Gina." Seb said.

"At least it's a normal name not kinky or Randy something." Mona said laughing.

"Oh look the camera is on us." Seb said laughing, waving to the camera.

Kimi came into the pits to practice a pit stop then went off again.

"I miss the loud engine noise. They're so quiet." Seb moaned.

"I know. Stupid FIA." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Seb asked.

"I need coffee." I said.

"God you're sounding like Valtteri even more." Seb teased.

"Will you shut up." I said slapping his shoulder.

"She drinks a lot of coffee Seb. If she gets bored she'll only drink more." Mona said.

"I can vouch for that." Paulo agreed.

"I'll come with you." Seb said.

"Okay. You two want anything?" I asked.

"Coffee." The both said at the same time.

"Noted. Let's go." I said walking towards the stairs to the Ferrari motorhome restaurant.

Seb ran ahead of me and held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Black coffee?" Seb asked  
  
" Yeah for us three." I said.

"Hey Lucia, 4 black coffees please, actually make it 5 since Kimi has come in for a break." Seb said.

"Coming right up Seb." Lucia said.

"Aww so cute, getting coffee for the boyfriend." I whispered in his ear making him blush.

"Stop. You're like an annoying little sister that turns into Satan in the gym." Seb said poking me.

"Oh my God you've just reminded me, now I need to be careful with how much I push you in the gym. Can't have your ass hurting you. You need it." I said laughing.

"Kara!! Jesus Christ, we're not there yet, shut up." Seb said in a high pitched voice and blushing, which made me double over with laughter.

" 5 black coffees. Sugar and spoons are on the right hand side of the bar." Lucia said smiling.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the coffee cup holder as Seb gave her his pass to be swiped.

I got 2 sugars for mine, 1 for Paulo and Gabby. I grabbed a pen I saw on a table and wrote our names.

Seb put some sweetner in his and Kimi's and we walked back down to the garage.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked Seb.

Honestly I have no idea." Seb said.

"Give him his coffee, say you need to speak to him and kiss him." I said rolling my eyes.

Seb rolled his eyes and just opened the door. I handed the coffee to Paulo and Gabby while Seb handed a coffee to Kimi.

"That looked solid Kimi. Great run." I said.

"Thanks. The car is amazing." Kimi said smiling.

"I can't wait for this afternoon." Seb said cheering loudly.

"Just don't bin it." Gabby said which made Seb flip her off.

"By the way, Valtteri texted me, he wants to speak with you." Kimi told me.

"I can see where I'm not wanted. Tell him I'm walking to the garage, to wait for me outside." I told Kimi, going outside.

"Use protection." Seb called out. I turned to flip him off and walked out.

I walked towards the Mercedes garage with my coffee in my hands. Val was waiting for me outside.

"Hey Val." I said hugging him.

"Hey. Come on in. Toto this is Kara." Val introduced me.

"Very nice to meet you Toto." I said shaking Toto's hand.

"Same. I've heard loads about you from both the boys." Toto said laughing.

"I bet Lewis is scared of me." I said laughing too.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Val said laughing.

"I'm off for a meeting. I'll see you later." Toto said.

"Come on let's go to my room. I want coffee." Val said walking towards his drivers room. I followed after him.

"How was it on the track?" I asked Val.

"It was ok. The car still needs work but it's smooth." Val said smiling.

"Kimi said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, erm would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Valtteri said scratching the back of his head.

"Like a date?" I asked him.

"Kara, would you go out on a date with me tonight?" Val asked again.

"Most definitely. I was afraid I had scared you with the scene in the gym." I said.

"I served in the military. That was nothing. I'll come pick you up at your room at 8pm. Dress casual." Valtteri said stepping closer towards me.

"I'm looking forward to our date Val." I said.

"Me too. Thank you for accepting. " Val said hugging me.

"Why wouldn't I have? I would be really stupid if I did." I said still in Val's embrace.


	10. Beach Date.

I was sat in my room ruffling through my bag for an outfit. I sent an SOS text to Gabby and Mona to help me out with an outfit.

I had a wash and washed my hair. I was dressed in the hotel's bathrobe, I scratched my head as I threw outfits on the bed. "Why the fuck is this so hard, fucking hell?" I asked myself. I heard someone knock on the door and I sighed in relief as I went to open it.

"Got your text. Let's help you out. I got Seb with us too." Gabby said walking in followed by Mona and Seb.

"I really don't know why your panicking. What's the dress code?" Mona asked.

"Casual." I said walking back to my case.

"Okay. So jeans, trainers and a nice top. You've got to be comfy." Seb said.

"So we're going to go and let you get ready. Have fun." Mona said hugging me.

"Seb can you stay back a sec, I need to talk to you." I told him as I hugged Gabby.

"Sure." Seb said sitting on my bed as I opened the door.

"Have fun" Mona and Gabby said shutting the door behind them.

"Any update with Kimi?" I asked.

"He walked me to my room and we kissed. We're going on a date tonight. I can't actually believe it." Seb said.

"Well believe it sweets, you're going on a date with the man of your dreams. Bonus he actually kissed you." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Literally." Seb smiled dreamily.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Surprise. Kimi told me to dress casual and he'll pick me up at quarter to eight." Seb said.

"Bloody Finns." I said rolling my eyes, making Seb laugh.

"I think they're planning something together." Seb said grabbing his phone.

"How was the kiss?" I asked.

"Magical. I didn't want it to end." Seb said dreamily.

"I'm so happy for you sweets." I told him.

"Thanks. I'm happy for you and Val too. You both deserve each other. I know Val really likes you." Seb said making me blush.

"Kimi likes you too Seb. Yes it's been a long time coming but let it happen. You both deserve to be happy together. Let me just change and I'll see you later." I said kissing Seb's cheek.

"Yeah. I'm off for a shower. See you later." He told me shutting the door after him.

I smiled as I put on my outfit. Looking in the mirror I decided to put on limited make up. I tied my laces on my black converse.

I sat on my bed with my phone waiting for Valtteri. I was going through my Twitter page keeping updated on the antics of the Juventus team who were on a pre-season trip in America.

I shook my head as I heard someone knock on the door. I put my phone in my pocket and after a glance in the mirror went to answer it. I grabbed the hotel key card and shoved it in my pocket as I opened the door to find Val.

"Hey." Val said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Hi." I said as the kiss ended.

"Ready to go?" Val asked.

"Yep. So, where are we going?" I asked knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

"You'll see. We're walking. It's only a 5 minute walk." Val said as he put his hand in mine.

"I don't mind. I love spending time with you." I said squeezing his hand.

We walked in silence. It was a beautiful night out. There weren't many people about and for being February the weather was really warm. I guess that's what you get for being in the Mediterranean.

We got to the beach and Val stopped pulling out a blindfold.

"I'm going to put this on for you." Val said.

"Kinky!" I said laughing.

"Not that way. Do you trust me enough to get you to the place we're having our date?" Val asked making sure I was completely comfortable.

"Val I trust you completely, I promise." I said kissing him as he put on the blindfold.

"Hold on tight." Val said putting his arms around me.

"Thank God I wore converse." I said laughing.

"I would have carried you. Either way I wasn't changing the location of our first date." Val whispered in my ear.

His voice gave me chills as I grabbed on his arm tighter.

"We're here." Val said as he stopped walking.

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?" I asked.

"Yes." Val said as he helped me take it off.

"Wow." I said as I took in the layout in front of me.

"You like it?" Val asked nervously.

"I love it. Thank you." I said pulling Val in for a kiss.

"You're welcome beautiful girl." Valtteri said.

"So you've finally arrived." A voice said from behind us.

I turned around to find Seb and Kimi with smiles on their faces.

"You were right Seb." I said making him laugh.

"What?" Val asked as he sat down.

I sat down near him as did Kimi and Seb who were in front of us.

"Seb was in my room earlier and he thought you two were planning something for the both of us. He was right. Thank you." I explained.

"You're welcome. Both of you." Kimi said squeezing Seb's hand.

"So, we've ordered pizza and we've got alcohol since tomorrow we have a day off." Val said laughing.

"Am I going to have to be the strict one and remind you throughout the season of your diets?" I asked.

"Most probably yes. Sorry in advance." Seb said laughing grabbing a pizza box and diving in.

"It will be like I've never left Juventus but thankfully with less people." I said cheering sarcastically.

"Did they not follow their diets?" Kimi asked.

"The older ones mostly yes, the children were a nightmare. So good luck to the new doctor. They've got a shit load to do. " I said laughing having a slice of pizza that Val had passed me.

"In F1 the older ones are the worst." Seb said eating.

"I'm not that bad." Kimi said opening a vodka bottle.

"Right." I simply said pointing at the bottle he had just started to drink from.

"I'm Finnish." Kimi simply said biting into a slice of pizza.

"Do you want a glass?" Val asked him.

"I'm fine." Kimi said.

"Ok. There's wine and beer in the cooler since Kimi has hogged the vodka." Val said eating.

"Beer please." Seb an I said simultaneously.

Val popped the cooler open and got 3 beers out.

"Do you need glasses?" Val asked.

I shook my head as did Seb.

"Thanks." I said kissing Val's cheek.

"Welcome." Val said kissing me on the lips.

"Stop kissing." Seb said.

"You're just jealous you keep getting interrupted." Val said laughing.

"Stop teasing him." I said hitting Val's shoulder.

"We have actually had our first kiss." Kimi said.

"You didn't tell me." Val told him.

"Kara knows." Seb said.

"Thanks Sebastian." I said as he threw me under the bus.

"When?" Val asked.

"Kimi walked me up to my room and after telling me about the date, he kissed me." Seb said smiling.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys." Val said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you." Kimi said pulling Seb in for a kiss.

I sipped my beer as I closed the pizza box I had just eaten from. I got up and grabbed the rest of the empty boxes and threw them away in a rubbish bin that was near us.

"Anyone up for a game of Never have I ever?" Seb asked as I sat back down.

"Yes." Val said bringing more alcohol out of the cooler and putting it on the table.

"Let's start mild then switch it up." Kimi said. We all agreed.

"Never have I ever gotten into a fight?" Seb asked starting us off.

We all drank.

"Story." Seb said looking at me.

"I played football till I was 15. We were during a match and there was this girl who kept tackling me for nothing. I warned her that if she carried on I was going to wipe the turf with her face. She tackled me so I grabbed her hair and wiped her face along the turf. I got a red card but it was worth it. I mean I did warn her, she didn't listen." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Jesus. That's savage." Seb said.

"Never have I ever sung in the shower?" I asked.

Seb, Val and I drank.

"You should try it." Seb said to Kimi who shook his head.

"No." Kimi said.

"Never have I ever got so drunk I didn't know where I was?" Val asked.

Kimi and I drank. Val and Seb just stared at me.

"What? It was my 21st birthday." I said.

"Where were you?" Seb asked.

"I had just graduated with my PHD. I was out with the Juventus boys and Mona. I was dared to do shots at a club. Maybe not the wisest thing to do after drinking 5 beers." I said.

"Moving on, never have I ever went skinny dipping" Kimi asked.

Seb and Kimi both drank. Val and I just stared at them.

"Together?" I asked.

"Kimi bet me I wouldn't when I was in Finland last year." Seb said.

"So you've both seen each other naked and did nothing about it?" Val asked.

"That's my fault. I've hidden my sexuality for so long I didn't know how to tell Seb my feelings." Kimi said.

"Well now you can make up for lost time." I said.

"I've got one: Never have I ever had phone sex." Seb said.

Seb and I were the ones to drink.

"I was 18 drunk and stupid. Don't look at me that way" I said after getting a look from Val.

"Same." Seb said.

"Okay. Never have I ever had sex on a plane." I said.

Kimi drank.

"It was a dare." Kimi said laughing.

"Never have I ever gave someone the wrong number on purpose when they where interested in me but I most definitely wasn't" Val said.

We all drank. I mean who hasn't.

"Never have I ever had to throw up because of how much alcohol I drank." I asked.

Seb, Val and I drank.

"Lightweights." Kimi said.

"Never have I ever googled my own name to see what comes up." Seb asked.

Val, Kimi and I drank.

"Why would you even do that?" Seb asked.

"For the fun of it and to see my face." I said laughed.

"I needed a stat to prove Lewis wrong." Val said.

"To see what I was doing according to the media." Kimi said.

"I've got one Never have I ever read fanfiction about myself." I asked.

Seb drank.

"To clarify I was bored. Some are very naughty. There's quite a few of fanfiction about us." Seb said looking at Kimi.

"I've read most of them." I said laughing.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" Val asked.

"Not right now. Don't worry Val there's some kinky ones about you." I said.

"I don't even want to know." Val said rolling his eyes.

"Some of the one shots are hot." Seb said.

"Wait. So you don't have any social media but you read stories written by our fans?" Val asked.

"Yep." Seb simply said laughing.

"Wierdo." Kimi said.

"Never have I ever tasted cat or dog food." Val asked.

No one drank.

"Honestly, why would you even do that?" Seb asked.

"There are some wierdo people in this world Sebby." Kimi simply said.

"Never have I ever sent someone a sexy selfie." I asked.

Seb and I drank.

"Who did you send it to?" Kimi asked looking at me.

"Well it was supposed to be sent to Mona as a joke. I accidentally sent it to Gigi. There were no naked pictures or anything, just me in sexy lingerie that Gabby had given me" (Gigi is Gianluigi Buffon - Juventus goalkeeper.) I said.

"Isn't he married?" Val asked.

"Yep." I said shaking my head making everyone laugh.

"I explained. He laughed at me for a whole month after. What about you Vettel?" I asked.

"I accidentally sent a sexy selfie to Kimi." Seb said blushing.

"Was it accidental?" I asked teasing him.

"At that time, yes. I mean this was ages ago and he was married." Seb said.

"It was hot." Kimi said with a big grin on his face looking over at Seb.

"I'm not even going to ask who it was meant for." Val said putting his arm around me.

"It was meant for my ex." Seb said.

"Sebastian! Come on, we all know why you sent it to Kimi." I said.

"It really was an accident." Seb said.

"It was a really sexy selfie." Kimi said smirking.

"Was he topless?" I asked Kimi.

"Kara!!" Seb shrieked making us all laugh.

"Yes he was." Kimi said laughing.

"Fuck you all honestly." Seb said.

"Kimi will later, don't worry." I said making Seb jump up from his seat to hit me but I had already seen it coming so I had already jumped up, ready to run if needed.

"You better run." Seb said to me.

"You can try but you won't catch me." I said confidently. I used to train with the Juventus boys and I was Paulo Dybala's trainer for a reason.

"I don't feel like running." Seb said sitting back next to Kimi who held on to him.

"That's because you know I was right." I said sitting on Val's lap.

"Hi." Val said kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I said kissing Val on the lips.

"Eeewww Kimi they're kissing." Seb totally ruining the moment.

"If you want someone to ruin a moment take Seb with you, he'll gladly do that." I said rolling my eyes making Val and Kimi laugh.

"I'm not a moment killer." Seb protested.

"You are." Kimi said.

"Bitch you've gotten Kimi on your side room" Seb said .

"Sorry not sorry. You know I love you Sebby." I said throwing him a kiss.

"Whatever." Seb mumbled.

"I'm taking Kara for a walk. See you in a bit." Val said putting his hand in mine and pushing me off of him to get up.

We started walking down the beach. I had grabbed a glass of wine with me.

"Kara, even though we've only known each other for such a short time, I really do like you." Val said.

"Val, I like you too. I've always admired your way of going around the track, winning races, how you handle the losses." I said kissing him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?' Val asked me.

"Gladly" I said pushing myself closer to him. Val kissed me pushing himself closer to me as I kissed him back.


	11. Simi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done anything like this. Forgive me of it's cringy

** _ Happy Late Valentine's day! _ **

  
**Seb's POV**

While Val and Kara went for a walk down the beach, Kimi and I stayed back not to interrupt them.

Kimi turned to me and said "they look great together."

"Yeah they really do. Val needs someone like Kara. They balance each other well. Also Kara is a a great person to talk to. She's positive, always smiling and a great person all around." I said.

"You've bonded with her really fast haven't you?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah. Usually I'm nervous with new people around but she has a thing we're she'll make you feel at ease. Also she's open for serious conversations. Plus the girl can drink." I said laughing.

"I finally found a great drinking partner though I'm not sure she'll drink every night." Kimi said making me laugh.

"You don't even drink every night anymore. But yeah she can keep up with you and she's not even finnish." I said.

"She can be if Val puts a ring on her finger. But till that time she can be an unofficial finn." Kimi said.

"Jesus, they've just gotten together babe, calm down." I said not noticing I had just used babe to address Kimi.

"You just called me babe." Kimi said putting his hand in mine.

"Sorry, didn't even notice." I said blushing.

"I don't mind kulta. I like it." Kimi said kissing me.

"I love you babe." I said.

"Love you too kulta. Always have, always will." Kimi said caressing my cheek.

I kissed him on the lips and soon we were making out.

Kimi began rubbing my thigh which I moaned as his hand went more inwards.

"Kulta not so loud." Kimi said in my ear as he began kissing my neck.

"I can't help it." I said running my hand under the shirt he was wearing which made Kimi moan.

"God, if Val and Kara weren't here I would have taken you right now. You look so sexy kulta." Kimi moaned out making me moan too.

"Do you want to go back to our hotel room?" I asked.

"Yes." Kimi said kissing me on the lips.

"Hey guys. We're going back." Val said grabbing their things.

"Way to ruin their moment Valtteri." Kara said.

"Sorry." Val apologised.

"It's fine. I'm taking Seb back to the hotel room." Kimi said.

"If only the Simi fans can see this moment." Kara said.

"I would hope not." I said looking around.

"Paranoid bitch." Kara pointed out making me flip her off.

Kimi grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He mumbled a good night and dragged me to our hotel.

"Babe slow down." I told Kimi.

"I want to make up for lost time kulta." Kimi told me as we got into the lift. He pushed me against the lift wall after pressing the button to our floor.

I moaned as I felt the cold lift wall behind me. I pulled Kimi closer to me and kissed him hard. Kimi put his hands under my shirt as we began grinding on each other. Kimi broke the kiss off and started kissing my neck just as the lift dinged to signal we had arrived to our floor.

We untangled from each other's arms and Kimi brought out his room key card.

"Kulta I need you so bad." Kimi groaned.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him. Kimi took my had and we ran to his hotel room before someone saw us. We got in and as the door shut I pushed Kimi up against the hallway wall and kissed him.

I moaned as Kimi started grinding on me. I began removing his shirt while grinding back on Kimi. His eyes where closed in pleasure. "Babe I want to see your eyes." I whispered in his ear as my hands trailed down to his waist.

"Kulta please, I want you." Kimi moaned opening his eyes.

"Then take me, I'm all yours." I told him.

Kimi kissed me hard and began taking my shirt off. He lifted me up not breaking our kiss and took me to the bedroom. I groaned as I felt the softness of the bed and the weight of Kimi on me. He began unbuttoning my jeans as I did the same. Kimi left my lips and began kissing my chest.

"Kimi take my trousers off, fuck I need you." I groaned.

"I'll take yours off if you remove mine too. Fuck Seb you're so beautiful." Kimi groaned.

I pushed down his trousers to find he wasn't wearing boxers.

"Naughty boy." I said slapping Kimi on the ass.

Kimi groaned and removed my jeans and boxers in one move.

I felt Kimi trail his finger tips down my back making me shiver.

"Kimi." I groaned out as I felt Kimi rest his hands on my ass.

"Baby your ass feels so tight. The fans were right." Kimi said kissing my neck and squeezing my ass.

"I need you shatz, fuck the fans." I moaned as I pulled Kimi into a kiss.

"Bedroom." Kimi said breaking the kiss picking me up.

"Be careful of your back. I'm heavy put me down." I told him worrying about his back.

"You're light for me to carry. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me." Kimi said as he carried me to the bedroom. I kissed him as I tightened my legs around his waist.

We entered the bedroom and Kimi put me on the bed and closed on top off me never breaking the kiss.

"Why haven't we done this before?"Kimi asked me.

"Because we're stupid." I said putting my hands around his neck looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Sebastian Vettel." Kimi whisper.

"I love you too Kimi Matias Raikkonen. So much." I whispered back.

"I need you." Kimi whispered as he grinded on me making me moan.

"Fuck. Kimi. I need you too. Now." I groaned out.

***Smut scene* (Do not read if it's not your style.**

Kimi reached over to the bed side table to get lube and a condom.

"Someone was prepared." I said jokingly.

"Only for you. We've wasted so much time baby. I can't believe it's finally happening. Please just tell me I'm not dreaming." Kimi whispered.

"You're not shatz. It's finally happening. I love you so much." I whispered back.

"I love you too kulta." Kimi said kissing me.

"Kimi I need you in me, please." I groaned out as I felt Kimi starting to rub my inner thigh.

"I'm not going to fuck you Seb." Kimi said making me groan in protest. "I'm going to make love to you baby." Kimi finished.

I smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. I began trailing my hands down his spine making him shiver.

"Stop Sebby please." Kimi begged me as I felt him shiver.

"Just take me already." I groaned out. Kimi looked into my eyes and flipped us over so I was at the bottom.

I pulled him closer and wrapped my legs around him as he prepped me.

I groaned in pleasure. His fingers were magical.

"Stay still kulta. This is going to hurt and I'm sorry." Kimi said kissing me as he entered me.

"Fuck Kimi, fucking hell." I said. He wasn't wrong when he said it wouldn't hurt. I hadn't had anyone or a relationship in years.

"Sorry kulta. I love you so much." Kimi said kissing me as he entered further.

"I love you too shatz. So much. I've just not had this in so long." I said as Kimi kissed my neck.

Kimi bottomed out and paused as I shut my eyes to stop the tears falling out.

"God you feel so tight kulta." Kimi moaned in my ear making me groan.

I moved slightly making Kimi groan.

"I'm ready." I told him as I kissed him.

Kimi began moving slowly as I put myself more into the kiss. I pushed my legs around him.

The change in angle made us groan out simultaneously.

"Jesus kulta, are you trying to kill me?" Kimi asked me making me giggle. I began trailing my hands down his back.

"Baby, faster please." I said kissing the side of his neck.

"I'm going to take my time." Kimi teased me with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you." I said.

"You can't cause I'm fucking you kulta." Kimi said finally speeding up.

I felt my eyes close as his pace quickened. I began saying shit in any language I knew. Kimi began sucking a love bite on my neck.

"Fuck Seb you feel so good. I'm so close. Please tell me your close too?" Kimi groaned out.

"God, yes shatz, so close." I groaned out remembering the English language.

I moved against Kimi faster as he began swearing in what I think was Finnish. I knew quite a few words but Kimi managed to always make it even harder for me to learn the language. Him swearing made me know that he was close to finish. I felt my peak coming too.

"I'm not going to last Seb. Vittu." Kimi groaned placing his head near my ear. I felt him pant hard as he groaned again right in my ear. That was all I needed to hear to reach my peak. I groaned out his name as I came which triggered Kimi too.

"God yes shatz. Fucking hell." I screamed out as I came.

"I love you so much baby." Kimi said kissing me whilst still inside me.

We ended up lazily kissing for a while. Kimi moved out of me as I groaned out as I felt empty.

"Let me get a towel." Kimi said kissing me as he got up to throw away the condom.

I placed my hands above my head as I felt myself began to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Kimi asked.

"I just can't believe tonight finally happened. You know when you want something to happen so bad, I had told myself to stop wishing things to happen between us. Kara gave me the push to talk to you and then it actually happened." I said as Kimi wiped me up.

"I'm really proud of you that you had the balls to do something about us that I didn't." He said getting into bed near me. I covered us up and snuggled into him laying my head on his chest.

"I love you so much" I said looking up into his shining blue eyes.

"I love you too." Kimi said kissing me.


	12. Crazy love

** Valtteri's POV **

"Do you want to go back?" I asked Kara as we where in an embrace.

"Sure. Let's just tell those loved up morons and go." Kara said kissing me.

I smiled into our kiss. She has bonded really well with Kimi and Seb. Seb especially. But that isn't difficult to do since Seb was a whirlwind of positive energy. Kimi was more laid back but if there aren't any cameras about it's a completely different picture.

"Let's go baby." I said grabbing Kara's hand as we started walking back to where we had our picnic.

Kimi and Seb where in a passionate kiss when we rejoined them.

"Hey guys. We're going back." I said to them as they jumped apart.

Way to ruin their moment Valtteri." Kara said.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine. I'm taking Seb back to the hotel room." Kimi said.

"If only the Simi fans can see this moment." Kara said grabbing her bag.

"I would hope not." Seb said looking around.

"Paranoid bitch." Kara pointed out making Seb flip her off.

I laughed as I grabbed the picnic basket, Kimi and I had prepared. Someone from the hotel would come and clear up when we leave.

"Come on babe let's leave these two old guys alone." Kara said as she put her hand in mine.

"Fuck off Kara." Seb called out.

"Love you too. Have a good night." Kara said laughing.

"Do you want to come to my room?" I asked. God the alcohol was giving me courage.

"Yes babe. I don't want this night to end." Kara said as we reached the hotel.

I handed the picnic basket to reception and got my key card out of my pocket.

"Let's go." I said as we walked to the lift.

Kara hugged into me as I pressed the button to my floor. I kissed the top of her head as she looked up at me. God her eyes make me melt. I pulled her in for a kiss and Kara cuddled more into me. Our kiss became heated and I felt myself get hard. I know Kara felt it as she began grinding on me making me groan. The lift finally dinged letting us know we reached my hotel room.

I separated from Kara and said "Babe if we don't stop now I'm going to take you here."

"I wouldn't care." Kara said cheekily making me groan louder. I kissed her again.

"Come on." I said grabbing Kara's hand as we ran to my room.

I opened my room and Kara was instantly in my arms.

"Give me a chance baby. I need to shut the door." I told her as I tightened my grip on Kara.

"Just walk backwards towards the door." Kara said as I began moving.

Kara kicked the door shut and wrapped her leg back around my waist.

"There, happy?" Kara asked me kissing my neck.

"Very." I said groaning as she bit the side of my neck. I walked her over to the table in the living room and sat her down.

She started removing the shirt I was wearing. I kissed her neck making her moan. She put her hands on my bare chest as I started trailing my hands up her shirt. I felt her shiver as I began to lightly touch her toned stomach.

"Val, stop! That tickles." Kara said giggling slapping my hands. I kissed her only to break apart so I could remove my shirt and I pulled hers off too.

I kissed down her neck as I started removing her bra. I groaned as Kara pulled me in for a strong kiss. We began making out and I felt her hands trail down my bare chest resting on my waist.

"Bed." Kara said tightening her grip with her legs against my back. I carried her towards the bedroom still kissing.

I laid her down on the bed and began unbuttoning her jeans.

"God babe you look so hot underneath me." I groaned out kissing her stomach making her whine. Kara suddenly sat up and reached down towards my jeans and released me out of my jeans.

"Less talk, I want you in me now." Kara breathed out in my ear.

"Fucking hell." I groaned out as Kara started taking my boxers off. "Kulta stop. I'm so hard. I want to last. Just the view of you naked is making me want to cum." I managed to whisper out just as Kara removed her underwear.

"What are you waiting for?" Kara asked me cheekily.

I grabbed her and laid her on the the bed and started kissing her neck.

"Val, I'm on the pill. For god's sake stop teasing me please." Kara moaned out.

"But I like you underneath me moving about naked" I said laughing at her trailing my hands on her stomach.

"Valtteri for fuck sake!" Kara groaned as she kissed me wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me down on top of her.

I reached down between us to grab my cock and placed myself in the entrance of Kara's pussy. I groaned as I felt how wet she was.

"Baby you're so wet. Fucking hell." I moaned as I kissed her.

I slid myself in and stopped making sure Kara was comfortable. Kara began moving against me while kissing me.

I picked up the pace which made Kara pull away from our kiss as she whimpered. Her eyes were shut as I upped my pace. I grabbed Kara's legs and wrapped them around my waist. We both groaned at the position change.

"I love you so much Valtteri." Kara said opening her blue eyes. Her eyes had darkened into a dark blue shade rather then her normal sky blue eyes.

"I love you too my gorgeous girl, so much." I said kissing her. Kara began circling her hips while moving against me.

"Babe stop teasing me." I moaned against Kara's lips.

"Then move faster cause I need to cum baby." Kara said biting my lower lip.

I upped my pace turning my head so I that I was moaning right in her ear.

"Val right there." Kara moaned making me groan.

I placed my hands in her hair and rocked my hips even harder. "I'm close baby, so close" Kara whispered. " Cum for me baby." I groaned out as I kissed her lips.

** Kara's POV **

Valtteri groaned in my ear swearing in Finnish.

"God Val, yes!" I moaned.

"Babe." Val whispered as we both came together.

"I love you so much my handsome man." I whispered as we both stopped moving, just enjoying the aftershocks.

"I love you too my sweet girl." Val whispered back kissing me.

"I need a shower." I said after a while.

"Is that an open invitation?" Val asked me as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Wouldn't have told you if it wasn't baby." I said carrying on my walk.


	13. Love and Pep talks

I woke up the next morning hearing Val's alarm blare out. Said finn was tightly wrapped around me fast asleep.

"Baby, your alarm is ringing." I whispered tapping his arm.

Val groaned and untangled his grip to switch off the alarm.

"Morning babe." Val whispered.

"Morning." I said kissing him.

"Antti will be here soon to go down for breakfast." Val said.

"We should get up then. We don't want to scar your trainer." I said.

Val laughed getting out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I got out of bed and got changed.

"I'm going to go to my room to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." I said hugging him.

"See you soon baby. Love you." Val said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room.

I walked down to my room when I heard "well look who's doing the walk of shame."

"A walk of shame is after a one night stand you dingbat." I said turning around to face Seb and Kimi.

"Idiot." Kimi said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you've got Kimi on your side." Seb said.

"Jealous Sebastian?" I asked.

"Me? Never." Seb said.

"Sure you aren't." I said laughing at him.

"I would hug you but I don't want Valtteri cooties on me." Seb said.

"I've showered. Can't say the same about you. Also you may need concealer to cover that hickey." I said sticking my tounge out at him, turning around to carry on my walk to my room.

"Kimi." I heard Seb groan out loud, making me laugh.

I opened the door and put my phone on charge. I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I opened my carry on and changed into a denim dungaree, white crop top and put on my white puma trainers.

I pulled up my hair into a ponytail and lightly put on some foundation. I put a layer of mascara. Some blush on my cheeks and some lip balm. I grabbed my trusty raybans and popped them on my head.

Someone knocked on my door as I grabbed my bag. I opened the door to find a flustered Seb.

"I need concealer." Seb said barging into my room.

"Hi Seb, would you like to come in? Sure it's not a problem." I said sarcastically closing the door.

"Help me." Seb begged dramatically.

"Fine you drama queen. Sit down." I said grabbing my eyeshadow palette and grabbed a brush. I put some concealer and foundation on my hand and mixed some of the blue eyeshadow in it to remove the redness of the hickey.

I applied it to Seb's neck, who thankfully had a slight tan, so it matched my colour shade. I blended everything into Seb's neck and thankfully you couldn't see anything.

"There. Ready." I said wiping my hands with a wipe.

"Thank you." Seb said kissing my cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's go to breakfast." I said grabbing my bag.

"So, how was your night?" Seb asked grinning.

"Fantastic, yours?" I asked matching his grin.

"Hot." Seb said giggling.

"Jesus Christ, we sound like teenage girls." I groaned.

"Teenage girls that have been fucked like they've never been fucked ever before." Seb said bursting out with laughter.

"Sebastian." I said laughing out loud with him.

The lift dinged signalling that we were at reception level.

Seb was still laughing out loudly. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the lift.

"Seb." I said pushing him out of the lift.

"Sorry I can't stop laughing." Seb said between a laughing fit.

We walked into the breakfast room, immediately spotting Mona and Gabby at a table with Val, Kimi, Paulo and Lewis.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down near Val while Seb took a seat near Kimi.

"What's wrong with Seb?" Lewis asked.

"You mean, what isn't wrong with Seb." I said.

"What took you so long?" Mona asked.

"Seb had a hickey so I had to hide it." I said making Seb finally stop laughing.

"I hate you." Seb said glaring at me.

Val laughed as Kimi just smirked.

"Wait, you're going out with someone Seb?" Lewis asked.

"Are you actually for real?" Mona asked.

"What? Did I miss something?" Lewis asked.

"Wow your memory really is shit. What did I tell you 3 days ago?" Mona asked.

"That I'm a dick, my clothing style is shit and Seb's going on a date." Lewis said.

Gabby burst out laughing and high-fived Mona.

"I had a date last night, yes Lewis." Seb said.

"Hey guys" Daniel called out to us followed by a shy Max.

"Morning boys, sit down." I said.

"Who was the date?" Lewis asked Seb.

Mona hit him in the head, clearly she had told him.

"What was that for?" Lewis shrieked rubbing his head.

"I've already told you." Mona said sipping her coffee.

"Oh, Kimi asked Seb out finally?" Daniel asked.

"We had a double date last night." Seb said.

"What? With who?" Lewis asked.

"Well you left that out. That wasn't the plan." Gabby said making me laugh as I felt Val hold my hand under the table.

Kimi being Kimi, just pointed at us.

"Kimi and I tweaked the date and we organised a picnic by the private beach." Valtteri answered.

"So we've got two loved up couples in the group now." Mona said.

"Actually... Was meant to tell you... We're keeping it a secret for now but there's 3 couples." Daniel said holding Max's hand.

"Awww. It's about time. I'm so happy for you guys." I said to them.

"Thanks Kara. But for obvious reasons we have to keep it a secret." Max said.

"Fuck him Max. He's not been in your life for years. You're allowed to be in a relationship and happy." Seb said.

"Seb's right Max. Just be happy. If he talks to the media we'll speak out." Lewis said.

"We'll send him hiding back onto his dark cave, Max." Kimi said.

"Okay. Let's go public." Max said grabbing Dan's hand.

"Okay. Let's finally do it." Dan said kissing Max.

"How long have you actually been together for?" I asked Max and Daniel.

"2 years." Max said laughing.

"2 fucking years, and you never said anything?" Seb asked.

"It's my fault. Dan wanted us to tell you but my anxiety was off the rails. I'm sorry." Max said getting up to hug Seb.

"Never say sorry okay. Just know we're all here for you. You don't have to keep things to yourself." Seb said hugging him tightly.

"Erm, Seb your hickey is showing." Daniel blurted out laughing.

"If I knew Max was going to cry I would've used waterproof foundation." I said laughing.

Valtteri pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear "will you stay in my room tonight?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Don't even think about it." Lewis said right in my ear, making me jump which resulted into me whacking him in the face.

"That had to hurt." Dan said laughing out loud.

"Definitely hurt. I've been hit plenty of times." Paulo said laughing.

Val kissed me on the lips and said "I need coffee." He called over the waiter and everyone ordered what they wanted.

"My face hurts." Lewis moaned.

"Serves you right for scaring Kara" Gabby said.

"You had it coming mate." Max said.

Mona got up and grabbed her foundation from her bag, then walked towards Seb. She put some more foundation on the hickey and thankfully it was enough to cover it.

"Thanks." Seb said.

"Bwoah, I can easily mark him on the other side." Kimi said making us all laugh.

"No you won't." Seb said hitting Kimi's shoulder.

After we had finished our breakfast we all went down to the track.

"Are you joining us or crossing enemy lines?" Seb asked me as we entered the paddock.

"Well, I'm Italian and I would eventually like to enter Italy at some point so I'll join you. I'll catch up with you lot in a bit." I said to Seb, Kimi, Mona, Paulo and Gabby as they walked off.

"Eeeww they're going to kiss." Lewis shouted out.

"Lewis how old are you and shut up or I'll smack you harder." I said laughing.

"You've still not even apologised." Lewis said.

"And I'm not going to." I said.

"Bitch." Lewis said.

"Testa di cazzo." **_(Dickhead._****_)_** I told him in Italian making Daniel laugh.

"I know that's rude but I'm not sure what you said." Lewis said.

"I won't tell you. Say it to the Ferrari team if you want to cause drama." I said.

"If you want to end up in hospital, sure go ahead." Daniel said bursting out with laughter.

"Make sure there's a camera. I need a gif of the event." Max said making us all laugh except Lewis who glared at me.

"I'm going to the garage." Lewis said walking off.

"Aww we love you Lewis." I called out. The only answer I got was a middle finger.

"Very classy Hamilton." Daniel called out laughing.

"We'll leave you to it. Talk to you later guys." Max said as Daniel wrapped his arms around him as they began walking to the RBR garage.

"See you later." Valtteri said to them.

"Come on or you'll be late babe and Mr drama queen will definitely tease you to death if Toto goes off on one." I said grabbing Val's hand.

"Hmmmm. True but I don't want you to leave my side." Val whispered.

"Handsome, I have to. I'm a Ferrari guest plus I'm helping Antti with Seb. Also I have Paulo to take care of" I said.

"I know. I just wish I knew you before." Val said pulling me in for a hug.

"There was no way our paths would've crossed before. It was school, Juventus, masters, work, PHD more work. It's now that I'm in a position where I could leave and still I'm getting asked to work privately for Paulo. Don't get me wrong baby I would've loved it to but we're here now. Plus I'm only a couple of garages down. If you need me with you just call or text me and I'll come." I said.

"Promise?" Val asked.

"Valtteri, what's going through your mind?" I asked. I knew his mental state wasn't quite right.

"We'll talk tonight. I promise you that Kara." Val said.

"No, Val tell me now or I'll state you're unfit to drive." I said.

"You can't do that." Val said.

"Sports scientist doctorate. I'm a trained physiologist. It's in my course baby. Talk to me. I promise I'm here for you if you need me." I said.

"It's just this is so new to me, being in a relationship, being on the track where literally everything I do is scrutinised, I just don't don't want to lose you. Because I know if my performance slips all people will say is I'm being distracted by being in a relationship or I'm not prioritising the team." Valtteri explain.

"Firstly you won't lose me. I've heard all those comments all before. I've worked with guys all my life. Secondly, fuck them and their thinking. You are strong, now go to that garage, get in that car and race your heart out." I said kissing him.

"I love you." Val said pecking my lips.

"Love you too. Now go." I said unwrapping myself from Val's grip.

"Do I have to?" Val asked me whining.

"Yes, you definitely do." I said turning around walking to the Ferrari garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Much Love xxx


End file.
